Dragonball Divergence: Bardock - Father Of Goku
by Tomaka167
Summary: What if Bardock saw his death on Vegetasei and attempted to make changes to it? Follow Bardock on his adventures across the galaxy as he makes peace with himself, and Kakarot. This is Part One of the Dragonball Divergence series


Hey guys, Tomaka167 here :D

I'd like to say thank you first for all the support Dragon Ball Divergence had in the past and this is a rewrite of the story that began on the third of January 2011! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed in the past. You guys rule!

I hope the rewrite can be EVEN MORE popular than before :D

So let's get going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT... At all

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Yasai-Shin'o

On a planet far from Earth, a man stood atop a floating island, looking down in disgust. The man had long black hair, black eyes and a tail wrapped around his waist with a red cape attached to a set of black robes. Another creature stood nearby. This creature had purple skin, an ovular head and was much shorter than the man. He too wore black robes and looked at his partner in worry.

"Is everything okay Yasai?" The small creature asked.

"No Carn, no it's not." The man sighed, "I have tried my hardest to help the Saiyans to walk the light, but they have acted in darkness. First they destroyed the Plantians in the deserts, and then the Tuffles and now they go off and conquer other planets for amusement. It's been sixteen long years since the Tuffles went extinct and I thought that allying them selves with the Parithians would tame their barbaric acts, but it has only made them worse. Not even my son, my wife and the heroes we chose out were enough to stop them."

"But they came close, didn't they?" Carn spoke out.

"Yes, that is true, but the form they found together did not last long enough to save them. It seems matters have fallen into my own hands now."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I have chosen one Saiyan who will both save and destroy the Saiyan race..." Yasai sighed before turning to his friend with a smile. "You have served me for a long time Carn. I have lived for a long time old friend, and I have watched the fall of many species on this planet. First the Plantian's, then the Tuffles... Ever since my awakening on this planet many years ago, my life has just continued on, my youth has never vanished and I became a legend to the people below. Whilst they have forgotten my name, my power was never forgotten and so I shall remind Chilled's ancestor of me. One single thought, that shall be enough."

"One thought? Of what?" Carn questioned, confusion evident on his face.

"Of the Legend of the Super Saiyan." Yasai smiled before turning down to look at the planet below.

-oxo-

"What do you mean I can't come with you!" A female voice screamed in the air. Far below the floating island, two Saiyans stood opposite each other, both with frowns on there faces.

"Gine, you're too weak for this mission. Your power level is two hundred, far lower than even Seripa's. You couldn't handle this mission at all, even if you transformed. Plus you're with child, I can not let you come with us." A male voice growled, the female opposite had her long black hair flowing down her back, and wore a black armour with brown shoulder guards.

"But Bardock, I want to come with you. I want you to be there for our sons birth." The heavily pregnant Gine frowned, "Why can't this mission wait until he's born?"

"Because," Bardock frowned, his hair blowing in the wind, "Frieza has wanted this job done for a long time. Not even Vegeta's elites will take this one and we could finally get the recognition we deserve for it."

"Fine!" Gine growled before turning around, "Go. But don't expect me to be here when you get back, if you get back."

"What do you mean by that?" Bardock frowned.

"Ever since the King forced you to kill your nephew, you've thrown yourself into mission after mission and whilst your power has grown ridiculously, I just want to spend some time with you." Tears began to run down Gine's face. "What if you don't come back this time? You always end up half dead."

"But as you say, I grow in strength. At the rate I'm going, I'll be able to challenge even the King! I know that Lultec's death was a reason for me to go on more missions, but Korna won't even speak to me anymore. I feel remorse that I shouldn't even feel and until that disappears and I regain my Saiyan pride, I will NOT STOP!" He screamed at his mate. Gine stepped back in fear, tears rolling down her face.

"But what about Kyuuri? He looks up to you. You're his older brother and you haven't even spoken to him in three years. He's grown so strong compared to before, and Raditz as well! When was the last time you even spoke about our oldest?"

"I don't have time for family!" Bardock spat, "I must get stronger to make up for my weaknesses before. Goodbye Gine." Bardock took off into the sky as Gine watched, speechless.

-oxo-

Bardock had quickly found Seripa and Tora on their way to the training arena. Having been invited to go with them, the trio continued their journey, planning to fit in one last training run before they headed for their next mission. Bardock was the first to land, a scowl on his face, with Tora and Seripa landing seconds behind him. The group paused as a scuffle broke out not far from them, a group of Saiyan youth gathered around. Tora chuckled at the sight.

"Looks like we've got a spar gone wrong, Bardock."

The scar faced warrior couldn't help but to join him, "Aw, we better go break it up." He paused as he noticed Brocas, a plump young male with black and gold armour slide across the floor, blood across his face, "Woah, whoever this little guy is, they're making Brocas look bad. I'll get the squirt and you get Brocas, Tora." Tora nodded before running towards Brocas. Seripa walked towards the commotion as well, interested to find out what was happening.

"So long for the last minute training." She sighed.

Bardock tried to snatch up the snarling child in black and gold armour, "C'mon brat, that's enough."

The squirming little imp got in a few more licks before the adult Saiyan got a decent grip. "I SAID that's ENOUGH!" He screamed in fury.

Tora pulled away Nappa's cursing nephew. Bardock's jaw dropped in surprise as he got a good look at "the little guy". He wasn't holding up a young Saiyan male, but instead held a small female with golden skin and green eyes.

"Whose little spitfire is this? Saiyans don't have this kind of colouring!" Bardock protested.

"She's a Parithian," Tora laughed, "Belongs to Torgas."

"The Swordmaster?" Bardock questioned as Tora walked up to the young female and tried to pat her head. He jumped back as the youngster whirled around and barely missed sinking her teeth into Tora's right hand.

"Hey! She tried to bite me!"

"Sure acts Saiyan!" Bardock smirked, "Torgas got himself a Parithian woman?"

"No, idiot! Torgas adopted him a few years ago." Seripa stated as she pushed past some of the youth.

"Feisty girl, eh Seripa?" Tora remarked.

Brocas brushed himself off. "Just wait until Nappa hears about this."

A young male with short cropped hair and wearing black and brown armour snorted, "Go ahead and TELL Nappa. Tell him how you got whipped by a GIRL."

"You distracted me! Third class!" Brocas snapped. Bardock turned and looked at the youth and recognised him as his sisters second oldest, Pepar.

"Oh! Even better! A third class distracted you and a Parithian girl whipped your tail! I'd love to see what Nappa does when he hears that!" Pepar quipped.

"I'd have to agree with the brat, Brocas. You do NOT want Nappa to get wind of this!" Bardock warned.

"You'll pay for this!" Brocas snarled at the young Parithian female, he walked a few steps with his nose in the air and shot off into the sky. The area was quiet until a low chuckling began.

"About time someone took that brat down a peg or two," Seripa laughed as she watched Brocas fly off, "You go girl!"

Bardock turned and looked at the young female, "Watch out for that Brocas, brat. He'll find a way to get back at you." Bardock began to smirk, "Nice job though!" Seripa and Tora nodded in agreement. "Right, I guess we'll have to go meet up with Shugesh and Borgos now." Seripa and Tora took off into the air and waved back at the pair before heading towards the docking station.

-oxo-

Bardock and his crew sat in their five space pods, on route to their destination. Bardock turned on his ships communications as the group received their mission briefing.

"You five are on your way to the Planet Kanassa, a class three planet. It is said the inhabitants of this planet have psychic capabilities."

"Psychics, huh?" Bardock scoffed.

"Average power level is twenty eight hundred. Scans suggest roughly eight million inhabitants. Atmosphere is suitable for breathing. Mission data: Destroy all life forms, planet vegetation intact. ETA: Six days." Bardock turned off his comms before activating his ships hibernation device, causing him to fall asleep.

-oxo-

"Any day now Toolo." A wrinkled fish like humanoid spoke to a younger creature, "It is down to you how the universe will go from here."

"But surely I can change the fates!" Toolo cried, "We don't all have to die."

"It is as the fates decree young one." Another fish like humanoid spoke up, "The fall of Kanassa is imminent but the ones who will destroy us are to start a path unlike none before. You have seen the visions as I have, but only you will make it through the moon. Eight days remain until we ascend." Toolo growled.

"You're wrong, I will change things." The young Kanassan spat as he walked out of the hut.

"Toolo is not ready for this task." A young female sighed.

"He will be when darkness falls." The first elder replied, "It is down to him alone how the monster falls..."

"But what of the Archon?"

"You mean Jazreth?"

"Yes elder."

"He is about to go on a journey that not even I can foresee. The Kanassans shall live on through him."

-oxo-

Yasai watched over the Saiyan race in disgust one last time before a smile crossed his face and he turned to Carn. "The time has come my friend, we will leave this planet. My plan has been set in motion and we do not want to be here when it happens." Carn nodded at his friend.

"I'll go prepare transport Yasai-Shin'o." Carn ran into a white building on the floating island, whilst Yasai stood there.

"Only time will tell if I've done the right thing..."

* * *

><p>And that's the end of a very short chapter 1. This is more of a Prologue into things than an actual chapter, so chapter 2 will be MUCH longer.<p>

So after watching Battle Of Gods and reading Dragon Ball Minus, I felt I had to feature some elements in this story (Seeing as it will cover every film in some way or another) so I hope you guys liked it.

I'll begin work on chapter 2 right away and will finish it when I can, I am working full time so it's difficult to find the time sometimes ^_^

Anyway, please review and allow me to improve :D

Tomaka167


End file.
